Talk:Contemporary Church of Lovia
No offense, but is this one of those modern churches that scams people out of their money. HORTON11: • 18:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) How do you know that? It seems fine to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:59, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I was just asking, but those glitzy modern churches are often wierd. HORTON11: • 19:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Those are a lot of stereotypes about modern independent evangelical super-large churches. I wouldn't go to one myself, but I daresay they're not completely accurate. (btw: anyone heard the story about Oral Roberts threatening suicide to get $8m? ) --Semyon 22:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Any Church that's scamming people out of their money isn't a legitimate church. It's a 100% Biblical church. Who's Oral Roberts? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) He was a televangelist with some controversial fundraising methods. WP quote: 'In January 1987, during a fundraising drive, Roberts announced to a television audience that unless he raised $8 million by that March, God would "call him home." He raised $9.1 million.' --Semyon 09:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually not all the churches in Lovia are traditional - there's the Smyrna Community Chapel, though that was a redlink until about two minutes ago. Would you be interested in making the SCC a church plant (I assume you're familiar with the term) of the CCL? :) --Semyon 12:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I repeat my offer. :P --Semyon 09:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::shuffle shuffle... --Semyon 22:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry I didn't notice the talk page edits, Semyon. Were you thinking like a satellite church or more of a smaller connected church? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) TM, you defending Christianity on this talk page? :o --OuWTB 11:03, April 14, 2017 (UTC) No, he's defending traditional Christianity. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:31, April 14, 2017 (UTC) So he still defending religion :o --OuWTB 10:03, April 15, 2017 (UTC) He's not anti-religion. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:38, April 15, 2017 (UTC) TM definitely is anti-religion though. --OuWTB 10:37, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Anti-monotheism, since it is strictly impossible for there to be a single all powerful and good (worthy of worship) god, so even monotheists who eschew the much worse parts of the three Abrahamic religions are still effectively worshipping a demon and I find that shameful. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:45, April 16, 2017 (UTC) From a purely intellectual (and thus useless) point of view, that was refuted by Aquinas. --Semyon 13:58, April 16, 2017 (UTC) He made an excuse for the inexcusable. That isn't good enough. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, April 16, 2017 (UTC) I think clever wordplay isn't good enough though. :o --Semyon 15:05, April 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Are you modalist? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 02:12, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::No. Why do you ask? Did I somehow imply I was? --Semyon 08:26, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, I just thought about TM's beliefs, and so it's not so much monotheism, as tritheism (is that a word?) MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:06, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::You mean the Holy Trinity? They are just different representations of the single Abrahamic God, so I think it still falls under monotheism. 77topaz (talk) 23:49, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I know basically nothing about theology, so go with your own opinion. 03:59, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Well, I don't know particularly much about theology either, so... :P Also, your signature appears to be broken. 77topaz (talk) 08:06, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Muslims consider Christians to be polytheistic (tritheistic to be more precise; it is indeed a word). As for TM, he's an atheist. That means no gods at all! :o --Semyon 12:46, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::@Trinity: Indeed. It seems that what I said is a theological beginner's mistake. It's like saying 'Catholic Church has images of Mary, so they're worshipping idols'. :::::::::@TM: Just because he's atheist, doesn't mean he's anti-religion. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:50, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::@Trinity: Meh, not really a mistake; it's rather that terms have different definitions. @Catholics: again, a question of definition; idolatry means something different to Protestants and Catholics. @TM: No, that's true. TM has repeatedly stated he's opposed to (at least Abrahamic) religion, though. --Semyon 10:00, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::@Trinity: I suppose. @Catholics: Maybe from this point of view. @TM: I suppose it DOES mean it when he said 'all Christians are worshipping a logical fallacy'. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:23, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't recall that, but can well imagine him saying that. :P --Semyon 11:14, April 20, 2017 (UTC) In your discussion about TM, I think you guys may be missing the point that TM wasn't so much defending religion as he was disagreeing with Horton, who asked whether the church was an outright scam. Thinking something is not a scam doesn't automatically mean he approves of it in general. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:32, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :I was fully aware of that, and therefore am not really sure why this conversation has taken place. I put it primarily down to Oos' primal urge to raise his edit count. --Semyon 12:36, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::No, it's everybody on this wiki's primal urge to start a pointless discussion. It may as well be our motto. If in doubt, talk nonsense. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:04, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :::No need for me to raise my edit count though, as I'm the top editor of this site :o --OuWTB 09:43, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Indeed, which proves my point. --Semyon 12:10, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't see how that proves your point. In my opinion it disproves it though :o --OuWTB 13:39, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The fact you have the highest edit count is evidence that you have a primal urge to raise it. --Semyon 15:05, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Not really though. It is evidence that I am the one who has put most effort into this project though :o --OuWTB 10:43, April 22, 2017 (UTC) @MOBS: I quite agree. What's everyone's favourite root vegetable? I've been eating a lot of carrots recently. --Semyon 12:17, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Probably carrots. I'm trying to collect all the hours. After this edit I just have 5 am in my time zone left to go. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 07:19, April 22, 2017 (UTC) I don't really like carrots, actually. My favourite root vegetable would be potatoes, I think, or maybe swedes (koolraap). 77topaz (talk) 10:50, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Onions cuhte too though :o --OuWTB 11:18, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :My main reason for liking carrots is that they are cheap and can be eaten raw, which makes them a good substitute for fruit; the taste is pretty mediocre, I agree. Potatoes have the advantage of versatility. Swedes and turnips are very nice. Onions are indeed cute. Don't like parsnips very much though, nor radishes, but I eat them if I have to; I'm not fussy about food (British è :P). I know a lot of sweet potato fans, but personally I can live without 'em. --Semyon 11:41, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I view potatoes as fillers. Green feed doesn't fill up me stomach and meat expensive, so therefore I eat potatoes :o Fried potatoes (or fries) cute though :3 --OuWTB 11:58, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I eat a lot of rice and pasta instead. :P Potatoes I actually don't eat that often. --Semyon 12:48, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::I eat a lot of flaaj too though :o --OuWTB 13:11, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Understandable. :o --Semyon 15:38, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah, so potatoes, and carrots. Also, why did this discussion spiral out like this? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:11, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Desire to change the subject, due to the silliness of the previous one, even though the new one is also silly :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 09:54, April 24, 2017 (UTC)